


Presents

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 18th of December:Nathan looks for a present to give





	

Christmas was coming.

Nathan had no idea what to get. He had a new phone for Sully, a book for Elena, no matter how estranged they were, slowly getting back to being friends. He even had a chew toy for Vicky, but nothing for Sam. Maybe he should just wrap himself up with a bow, that would probably amuse his brother. It wasn’t a bad idea, although Nathan still hoped he would still find something better. Possibly he could use that one as a last resort as long as he warmed up their apartment accordingly beforehand.

Thoughtfully he picked up a pirate hat in the children’s department of a store and set it down again. Whatever Sam’s humor sometimes suggested, he wasn’t a kid, even if he would enjoy something pirate themed, no matter how much he would scoff at first.

No Nathan had to find something better.

Unless he wanted to go with the bow.


End file.
